Diary of Buttercup
by Cheshire's Riddles
Summary: Buttercup is living in a world of disaster. Her sisters are abusing her both physically and emotionally. What is she to do when no one around her seems to care? What if someone does? Rated T for themes and language this story is a prequel to Last Night. DISCONTINUED :(
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I am sorry that this took so long to put online.**

**I was working on many college things and then other things came up.**

**But anyway here is the story everyone asked for and have waited for.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**-0o0-**

I don't really know where to begin. I am not the kind of girl to keep a diary. I would hurt then laugh at anyone who dared say I had a diary. It was just something that made me feel weak. I never even knew what I would keep in a diary. My guess was that you kept your crushes and all the dirty gossip around school in it. I never cared for gossip, still don't and that was the main reason I never wanted a diary. What had made me change my mind was that in English class we started reading a book, a play, or maybe it is considered a memoir, I don't really know or care what it is characterized as. But we stared reading "The Diary of Anne Frank". It is about a little Jewish girl during World War 2. Her family and she had to go into hiding because Jews were being shipped off to camps to basically work until they died or were killed. She wrote in the diary every day about what was happening to them. She wrote about her family and a boy named Peter whose family was also hiding with them and what she was going through. I began to wonder if I could write about what is happening to me. I don't intend for it to become famous but then again Anne Frank didn't intend for her diary to become famous either. I guess my diary will just be used to tell someone even if it is just writing it in a book that will never see the light of day. It's just that I can't tell anyone of what is going on. There are only two people I could really trust with something as big as this and they were my friends Mitch and Robin. Mitch however, moved away a year before any of this started happening, and he won't respond to my emails and text messages. And Robin is closer to my sisters than she is to me.

I will just bluntly say this to get it out there. Blossom and Bubbles are abusing me. Yes, my own sisters are hurting me physically and mentally. I don't know why they started to do it, they just did. Well, Blossom started it first. She is the youngest of the three of us so I guessed that this was all a need for power not that she wasn't already the self-proclaimed leader of the Power Puff Girls. True, we were all created at the same time but if you thought of it, it was actually Bubbles who was the oldest because she was made of sugar, and in the little nursery rhyme sugar came first. I would be the middle child because I was made of spice and last and least was my abusive leader made of everything nice. Trust me; the irony in that statement is not lost to me.

She started this whole abuse with just simply being bossy and annoying me until I snapped. I had gotten a lot of control of my anger but when pushed I will not hold back. However, instead of fighting family, I will just storm off to my room. She did it almost every day, and the more she did it the easier it was getting to piss me off. It almost got so bad that I would snap before she even started talking. This is when Blossom switched tactics. She would get me angry and then wouldn't let me leave, forcing us to fight. We would sometimes make it to the training room to duke it out, but more often the not we would throw down right where we were in the house. I was the one who got in trouble for the mess because I "couldn't control my temper" and it just pissed me off more than Blossom's attitude. After a few weeks, almost three months since she started this whole ordeal, I stopped fighting back. That didn't stop her attacks, she went full strength, but at least I wasn't getting in trouble for something I didn't solely cause. Although, I did get in trouble if I got blood onto the carpet, which I would half to clean up before I took care of my injuries. Sometimes she would even slip me Antidote X just to make sure I wouldn't and couldn't fight back. Half a year since I started taking the abuse, Bubbles joined in. I guess she thought, _"If you can't beat them, join them."_ After they realized they were going to team up and abuse me, they took different roles in abusing me. Blossom made sure my mental state was damaged while Bubbles liked to see the marks on my skin. They did switch their abuse and take the other's role at times, but that didn't happen all that much.

The Professor didn't even care that this was happening. Whenever I yelled at my sisters or screamed in pain, I was told to remain quiet because he was working on something really important. I was glad we didn't fight crime anymore, although my sisters give me enough injuries to make it look like we still do. I am seriously too weak to deal with my sisters let alone Mojo, Princess or even Fuzzy. I didn't even want to think what would happen to me if I had to go against the Rowdy Ruff Boys. I could barely stand against Boomer let alone Butch. I would be their punching bag. I have enough injuries from my sisters which I have to hide to take care of any more. Then again, fighting would give me an excuse to at least not try as hard to cover them up for school. Like I had said before, I don't have very many friends so there is no one there to really see and care about what is happening, but there are still the teachers. But I don't even think the teachers care about it, they don't act like something is off at least, which they should notice something but I don't think they have. On a normal school day before all this shit began I would not pay any attention during school, and when I got home I went over my sister's notes. I wasn't dumb, far from it actually I got roughly the same grades as Blossom; I just didn't flaunt my smarts like she does. Now that Blossom and Bubbles were being total bitches to me, I actually had to start paying attention to class. I wondered if they just thought Blossom had fixed their problem child sister.

I disliked my teacher with every fiber of my being. They hear I am the toughest fighter, take one look at me, and then instantly decided that if I wasn't watched every second of the day the school would burn to the ground or something like that. Truthfully I hadn't damaged a school building since I pushed Bubbles into the kindergarten when we learned what tag was. I had learned how to control myself greatly since we were first created. The only teacher who never thought of me like a person one step away from being evil was Miss. Keane. I had loved her and I knew I wasn't the only one. Blossom and Bubbles had cared for like a mother just as much as I did however I was the only one who knew how close she had come to really being our mother. The Professor had the biggest crushes on her and she did reciprocate his feelings entirely. They even had a few dates, which they said were just dinner any nothing more, but I could see the difference. The only bad part was that the Professor was super shy about voicing his feelings so I tried to push them together but Miss. Keane voted against it. She said she cared for him but she did not think it ethical to marry her student's parents, even when we were no longer her students. I tried to get her to see that it was okay be with the Professor, but she wouldn't hear another word. She still acted like our mother though, and my sisters and I always went to her with our problem. I just couldn't tell her about this problem. She still saw us as the little five year olds that everyone wanted to sit next to on our first day of kindergarten. She would never believe me if I told her what Blossom and Bubbles were doing. Even if she did, I didn't know how she would fix things, or if she would just make things worse.

This weekend I was afraid for my life. The Professor was leaving us for over a whole week for a scientific congress. He was leaving Friday afternoon and would be coming back Monday of the week after. I had eleven days with only my sisters as my company. True, I was not confined to the house but I knew I would have my sisters full attention on what I would be doing, who I would be doing it with, and what I would be talking about. The safest place, at least for me not to worry about anything, was in my house up in my room, in the company of my abusive sisters. The Professor didn't even ask Miss. Keane to check up on us because he trusts Blossom and Bubbles to be responsible. Responsible my ass, the only thing they were 'responsible' about was to make sure that I was harassed as much as possible while he was gone.

-0o0-

I can't take it anymore. It's only been one full day without the Professor and already I can't take anymore. I know everything I ate today was spiked with Antidote X. I am pretty sure I wouldn't be able to use my powers for a good week unless I took a Chemical X pill. Without the Professor's presence in the house, my sisters took every opportunity they could to hurt me, not that they ever did care if the Professor was around or not. I came down early for lunch, wanting to eat something without the poison my sisters kept putting in my food. Bubbles was standing in front of the stove, stirring something. I really had no interest in her movements unless she intended to harm me

"Buttercup, can you do me a favor? My arm is getting tired and it really needs a rest from stirring." That should have been my first clue that something was off. Bubbles had scrubbed the mirror in our room so hard and fast that she created a portal to another dimension. Stirring a simple lunch should not be that hard for her. None the less, I reached over to get the pan away from her when she grabbed my wrist in a vice like grip. She then pulled my hand down on to the stove top. We had an electric stove so my hand, my flesh, was flat against the low heat she had been using. It was only by instinct that I tried to pull away from the source of pain. Of course Bubble didn't want any of that. She pulled my hand back down onto the heat, making me scream.

"Buttercup, you know the rules. No yelling in the house, you have to use your indoor voice." Bubbles said sweetly. It always scared me to know that Bubbles could torture me in the same voice she used when she was volunteering at the veterinarian hospital caring for an injured animals. "You know now you need to accept your punishment for your actions. There is no one to blame here but yourself." Without even looking away from me, Bubbles found the knob to the burner and turned the heat on full. The pain in my hand was almost unbearable but I had to bear it. Bubbles would keep my hand on the heat as long as she wanted it to be there. My mind was telling me to fight, get my hand away and fight, but it would be worse if I did. "You really are an idiot, dear sister." Bubbles said when she finally let go of my hand. I ran to the freezer and stuck my hand in the ice box. I would have laughed at the steam and sizzle the ice made when my hand touched it if my hand did not hurt so much. "I know you were trying to steal food. You will just have to wait until I am done with lunch. I will call you when it is ready, and no a minute before. In the mean time, I suggest you have Blossom heal that burn on your hand. We don't want you to lose the ability to use it." She smiled before turning the heat back down and going back to stirring out lunch. I turned to leave, gripping my hand, as if holding it harder would stop it from hurting. I knew it didn't work that way but it was all I could do. "Oh, Buttercup, thanks again for giving my hand a rest. She called happily over her shoulder. Of course that is what she originally planned when she asked me for the favor. She didn't want me to stir for her; she wanted to give me a beating to rest her hand.

What I didn't like most in this situation is that I did have to in fact go see Blossom. Not that she could really heal my hand, none of us had a healing ability, although her ice breath might feel good. It was the fact that if Blossom found out that Bubbles had tortured me and she didn't get the chance to, I would be in more pain then I was in now. "Blossom," I called, standing on the other side of her door. I dared not just walk right in. That was a rule in the house. I were not allowed to barge right into someone else's room, however, everyone else could do so to me whenever they wanted. I was not safe anywhere I went. I didn't hear her respond to me, or any other sound in her room, but I knew she was listening to me. She most likely heard me scream when Bubbles was burning my hand and was waiting for me to come to her. "I need some help. Bubbles… I mean I had a small accident." I hated the fact that I couldn't say that my sister had purposely hurt me because that would be a terrible and mean thing to accuse my sisters of doing. They were such fucking hypocrites and wouldn't change. "My hand is burned, really badly. Would you be able to help me heal it?" I asked. I felt like it I wanted anything to happen, I would have to bow before my sister to get it, and it made me sick.

I heard noises on the other side of the door, and soon the door opened. Blossom was looking at me with an evil smile the even HIM would be jealous of. "Of course," she said, almost purring like a cat. I suppressed a shiver from going through my body, but it didn't make me feel any less fearful. She then grabbed my injured and pulled me off to the bathroom. I held back a cry of pain because she obviously didn't care that she was squeezing my burnt hand. She didn't care for anything about me besides if she had done her job abusing me or not.

"You are a total idiot, Buttercup. You're as stupid as they come. You're probably stupider than they come knowing all the problems you get into. How many times in the past week have I had to care for some sort of injury for you? If you are going to get hurt so freely then you should at least learn to take care of yourself." Blossom said when we go into the bathroom. "You take our invincibility for granted. And you are known as the toughest fighter, more like the best at getting hurt. This burn looks like you held your hand on the heat for a long time." I tried not to look at my hand. Since we only look human, our skin doesn't burn like normal human skin, but it still doesn't look pretty when it gets burned. Using her ice breath, she took all heat for my hand. At first it felt really good but as the cold seeped into the rest of my body I was starting to wish I had the heat back.

"Buttercup, you're not a masochist or something freaky like that, are you?" Blossom asked bluntly. I stared at her with wide eyes. Where in the hell did she get an idea like that? She dame well knew that all my injuries did not come from me. She and Bubbles were the only ones that were hurting me. I could think of nothing to say. "I know it is none of my business what you do in your personal life but I just don't feel comfortable healing wounds that are meant for something like that. Please remember that the next time you want to… find a sexual release okay." So now my sister was going to keep do this to me because Blossom thought I enjoyed pain. After she said my hand was healed completely I went back to my room. I didn't completely believe my hand was healed. It stung when I made a fist and it still felt like it was surrounded in a block of ice but it was not on fire so I knew it could have been worse. The only thing I could think was, _"Why me?"_

**-0o0-**

**There it is the first chapter. I hope you like it.**

**The spring semester is done but I'm taking summer classes so I don't know how my typing is going to be.**

**I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. **

**Thank you for reading and waiting, so please review and let me know that you think.**


	2. Authors Note

Hey everyone,

I cannot tell you how deeply sorry I am about what I am about to say. I will be discontinuing this story for the time being. too many things have been going on in my life that has left me with no ability to write any story. I would deeply like to complete this story but everything I write seems forced and it is terrible. I will continue the story if I get the ability back, but I have no idea when that will be. I again want to apologize for this but there is nothing do about it.

Please forgive me.  
Cheshire's Riddles


End file.
